


Initiation

by starduchess



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Job Fridays Challenge, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-26
Updated: 2011-11-26
Packaged: 2017-10-26 17:36:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/286057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starduchess/pseuds/starduchess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucius opens Snape's initiation into the Death Eater ranks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Initiation

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Thanks for the quick beta by [](http://atypicalsnowman.livejournal.com/profile)[**atypicalsnowman**](http://atypicalsnowman.livejournal.com/). Written for the Blowjob Friday challenge.

  
Lucius was sitting by the fire in the common room, sipping a good port. He had already had a successful recruitment of upperclass Slytherins into the Dark Lord’s ranks, and there was one more to persuade.

“You sent for me?” asked the lanky, black-haired, young Snape.

“Yes, that is right. I remember that you don’t like Muggles, correct?”

“Yes.”

“You should join our ranks, then. We want to keep those detestable humans away from good wizards. Don’t you agree?”

“Yeah, but I can do that on my own.” The lad was trying for bravado, he could tell.

Smooth-talker that he is, Lucius replied, “Of course, I have no doubt of your capabilities, but together a group has much more leverage. Interested?”

Snape thought it over. “Maybe. What’s in it for you?”

“Ah, good. Someone who thinks. We need more with your talents. And to answer your pertinent question, the same thing is in it for me as for you: praise from our Lord, satisfaction at destroying the Muggle influence, power and prestige in the new regime. What do you say?”

The black eyes had grown excited with interest. “Yeah. So what’s first?”

Lucius had his own glint in his eyes. This boy’s aloofness had always galled him while they were at school. He wondered if he could change that. “First, there is an initiation period. We have to determine how dedicated and loyal you can be.”

He looked a little hesitant. “Okay.”

“Come here. Let’s see if you can kneel before me before you must kneel to my Lord.”

Snape looked dubious, but moved to stand in front of him. He slowly knelt.

“Good. Now kiss my boots.”

Snape jerked back at that. “I’m not some servant.”

“But you will be for the Dark Lord, and he will require your submission, so you’d best get used to it. It’s really not difficult, a simple peck of the lips really.”

The youth scowled, but he eventually caved and put two quick kisses on Lucius’ leather boots.

“Excellent. This next part is tricky. Undue my fly, and I trust you know what to do after that.”

Slytherins were usually well taught in sexual practices by seventh year, but Snape was a bit of a loner. He baulked at the suggestion. “It seems unlikely that such services would be required by him.”

“No, but it is required by the rest of us,” Lucius purred.

But Snape wasn’t convinced. “I don’t see how this is--”

“Half-blood,” Lucius hissed. “Your position within the ranks will be quite questionable due to your blood status. Do this one little favour for me and I can speak well for you. My word is gaining clout with the Inner Circle. If you want to cash in on that, you will do this.” He placed his silver-snake cane under Snape’s chin and lifted it imperiously. “Suck me.”

Snape knew a threat and an order when he heard them, but he also understood how this game could be played to his advantage. With timidity he reached for Lucius’ trousers.

“I knew you’d see reason.” The older male was smug as he settled back into the cushioned chair and let Snape go to work on arousing him.

The youth was unpracticed, which felt refreshing to Lucius who could see possibilities in guiding a new recruit, but he managed to perform well enough. The rush of control fueled Lucius’ desire, and Snape’s extremely hot mouth, when it finally engulfed him whole, sent him over the edge.

Regaining his body, Lucius said, “Very good, Snape; you catch on easily. I believe you’ll do well in the Dark Lord’s army.”

“You expect me to fight?” Snape wanted clarity before moving forwards.

“No, not always,” Lucius said. “There are a few positions of strategy and the like that would serve my Lord just as well. I hear you are excellent at potions. We could use that.”

Not willing to give in so easily, Snape returned, “There is a matter of a potions mastery I would like to obtain.”

Lucius smiled with some slight mischief. “Well, funding could be provided for your studies, assuming we can come to an agreement about the terms. Some services rendered in exchange for your education, perhaps?”

It was plain that Snape knew exactly where this was going, as he snarled at the proposal. “I might be interested in applying. But first, when do I get to meet the Dark Lord?”

“Soon, but we might have to test your dedication further. I’ll return in a week, and we’ll see,” Lucius smirked, happy with the evening’s events. He dismissed the black-haired teenager, cast a cleansing spell on himself, and finished off his wine. The Dark Lord would be well pleased indeed.

\--


End file.
